The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A “user device” refers to a computing device that typically includes a user interface, a display, and a processor. User devices may include mobile devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones. Mobile devices may selectively communicate via one or more networks such as a mobile telephone network, the Internet, and the like. Additionally or alternatively, mobile devices may selectively communicate with other mobile devices. One technique for communication between two or more mobile devices is near field communication (NFC). Specifically, NFC may be used to transfer various forms of data between two or more mobile devices arranged in close proximity. For example, this data may include data such as audio, video, photos, and the like.